Washed Up
by Anna-Morgause
Summary: After a few years of touring and CD making, the Jonas Brothers need a break, so they move back to New Jersey. Just when they get settled in, they find a girl on the beach. Who is she, and what does she have to do with missing Pop Star, Hannah Montana?
1. Dive In

**Washed Up**

By Anna-Morgause

**Description:** After a few years of constant touring and CD making, the Jonas Brothers decided they need to take a break, so they move back to New Jersey and just when they finally get settled in, they find a girl washed up on the beach. Who is she, and what does any of this have to do with missing Pop Star, Hannah Montana?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, and all I know is that I'm Burnin' Up for The Jonas Brothers, Baybeh.

**Quote of the Day: **"I can't grow a mustache" - Joe Jonas

* * *

**Chapter 1: Dive In**

Nick took in a deep breath of night air and smiled.

He and his brothers had recently wrapped up their most recent tour, he was finally eighteen, and, best of all, he was home.

Things were good.

Still, Nick couldn't help but think that this calmness wouldn't last long, that this was the eye of the storm and that something would happen to make his life crazy again.

The young man took another deep breath and decided not to worry about it; he was just being paranoid, right?

Right?

* * *

Robbie Ray paced his living room.

Where was she? Sure, Hannah Montana's career was in a slump, but that wasn't a real reason for her to run away, and besides that, she wasn't the type to just run off.

Even if she did have her own private jet, helicopter, yacht and Porsche.

Was she kidnapped by a crazed fan? Should he call the police? Alert the media? Would anyone even care that his baby girl was gone?

What was he supposed to do?

Robbie Ray sighed, went out on the deck and looked at the moon

"Where are you, Miley Ray? Where are you?"

* * *

"Joe, for the last time, no!" Kevin Jonas said, annoyed, as he walked into the kitchen of his families new house, his younger brother Joe, trialing closely behind.

"But, Kevin!" Joe protested

"Get Nick to drive you." Kevin said, opening the fridge

"He can't drive me!" Joe exclaimed as Kevin took out a pitcher of orange juice, "Do you know how embarrassing it is to have you're little brother get his license before you?!"

Gabbing a glass, Kevin said, "Joe, at this rate, _Frankie_ will have his license before you."

"Ha, Ha, you're hilarious, Kev." Joe said sarcastically as his older brother poured the juice

"And you're 21; learn to drive." Kevin said, putting the orange juice back in the fridge.

"Please!" Joe begged

Kevin sighed, if he didn't drive Joe, he was never going to hear the end of it

"Alright, fine!" Kevin said, giving in, "Just stop whining!"

"Oh yeah!" Joe said happily as he pumped his fist the in air, "DJ Danger wins again!"

"Why do you even want to go to the beach any way?" Kevin asked after taking a sip of his juice, "It's September, summer's basically over."

"That's why!" Joe exclaimed, "I have to work on my tan before it gets to cold! Now come on lest go!"

Joe went into the living room, grabbed his Kevin's keys and headed out to his car

Kevin shook his head

"This is going to be a _long _day."

* * *

When Joe and Kevin got to the beach, it was practically empty

"Whoa, like, no one's here," Joe said, surveying the shore

"I know," Kevin agreed, "It's kinda creepy"

Then, Joe thought he saw something strange near the water

"Hey, Kev, ya see that?" Joe asked, pointing the thing out

"Yeah, I think," Kevin said, squinting in order to see it

"What do you think it is?" Joe asked, staring intensely at the thing, his curious side taking over

"I dunno," Kevin said as he took looked at the spot

"I'm gunna find out," Joe declared before running off to see whatever it was.

"What?!" Kevin said as his brother sped off towards the unknown thing, "Hey, Joe, come back here!"

Kevin chased after Joe, but neither of them were expecting what they found

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, I have no idea what was up with the whole Kevin-Juice thing, I guess it's 'cuz I like juice

**PS:** Yes, everything's still on hiatus; I'm still not sure if I'm gunna finish this, but I just had to write at least this. I haven't written in forever.

**PPS:** If it makes you feel better, I have a general idea of how the rest of 'Move Over, Mandy, Miley has Arrived' will go.

**PPPS:** I'm sorry that this is so short.

**End Quote: **"Well, I wanted a Birdhouse" -Kevin Jonas (as Jason)


	2. It Came In Waves

**Washed Up**

By Anna-Morgause

**Description:** After a few years of constant touring and CD making, the Jonas Brothers decided they need to take a break, so they move back to New Jersey and just when they finally get settled in, they find a girl washed up on the beach. Who is she, and what does any of this have to do with missing Pop Star, Hannah Montana?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, and all I know is that I'm Burnin' Up for The Jonas Brothers, Baybeh.

**Quote of the Day: **"Dude, they're totally looking at me" – Joe Jonas

* * *

**Review Replies:**

ox-Cutie-Sharpay-xo: Okay! Here ya go!

rosesbetweenthethorns: I know, I'm totally in love with that movie, now!

Riley Ray: Do you think it's Miley? The next one is out now, JK!

reviewer56: Thanks, I plan on it!

Vamprocker92: Thanks!!

Baybee.Kayked.Fever: Oh! The suspense! jk PS: Thanks!

Flame Rising: You're review was just rude and hateful!

MileyFan No.1: Thanks! Maybe, maybe not. IDK Uhh, I'll update in the future?

* * *

**Chapter 2: It Came In Waves**

"Whoa," was all Joe said when he finally got close enough to the mystery object to see what it was.

But it wasn't an 'it' or a 'thing'

It was a person, and that person was a girl.

From what Joe could tell, she looked about Nick's age, she had long brown hair and was hurt. Badly.

"Joe!" Kevin called, catching up to his brother, "Joe what is it?"

Joe didn't answer, he was in shock. You don't find an unconscious person on the beach everyday.

At least, Joe _hoped_ she was unconscious.

* * *

Jackson wasn't stupid.

He knew that something wasn't right at home, and Jackson knew that from the moment that his dad had called him and asked him to come home from college.

As Jackson drove down the highway, on his way back to Malibu, worry consumed him. His dad had sounded okay, on the phone, if not a bit panicked, which meant that something had probably happened to Miley. Has someone discovered her secret? Was she hurt? Jackson hoped Miley was okay. Sure, he teased her and made fun of her, but he was her older brother, it was practically his _job. _

All of the sudden, the car in front of Jackson's slowed down; there had been an accident. Jackson groaned as traffic slowed to a crawl.

His dad, and Miley, would have to wait.

* * *

Nick's eyes blinked open.

He stared at the ceiling for a moment before turning to look at the digital alarm clock on his bed stand.

11:28

That was technically still morning, wasn't it?

Either way, Nick didn't care. He was fully enjoying sleeping in, a luxury he couldn't afford while on tour.

Bleary-eyed, Nick pulled himself out of bed and went to the kitchen to make himself some breakfast.

Lunch?

Brunch?

Whatever he wanted to call it, Nick was going to eat.

He got out a bowl, and some cereal and milk and "made" himself a bowl of cereal.

After putting everything away, he sat down at the kitchen table. He started to eat and after hearing nothing but himself munching his Frosted Flakes, Nick became aware of the fact that he was alone. He vaguely remember his mom telling him the day before that she was going to do something with Frankie, and he knew that his dad had to go to work, but where were Kevin and Joe?

_Joe probably just made Kevin take him somewhere, _Nick thought.

Even though that was a reasonable conclusion, Joe made Kevin drive him everywhere, Nick couldn't shake the feeling that he got last night, the feeling that something was going to happen.

* * *

When Kevin finally reached his brother he said, "Joe what it it-Woah"

Kevin looked at the girl for a moment before reaching down to check her pulse. He sighed when there was a slow, but stead beat.

"Is she…?" Joe started to asked

"Yeah," Kevin said, standing up

Both brothers looked at the girl, she was bruised and cut up; It was a miracle that she was alive, and Joe and Kevin both knew it.

"So, what now?" Joe asked his older brother, still looking at the girl. She looked so helpless, Joe couldn't help but feel bad for her

"I guess we take her to a hospital or the emergency room, or something" Kevin said quietly

Joe nodded and went to pick the girl up when she suddenly woke up and hit him in the face, causing him to fall back on his butt.

* * *

**A/N:** So, yeah, not that much happened in this chap. Again, I'm sorry that it's so short.

**PS:** I'm totally listening to 'Burning Up' right now

**PPS:** I totally love how Nick says 'baby' in that song

**PPPS:** Baybeh

**End Quote: **"Does Joe look obvious staring?" – Nick Jonas


	3. At The Bottom Of The Ocean

**Washed Up**

By Anna-Morgause

**Description:** After a few years of constant touring and CD making, the Jonas Brothers decided they need to take a break, so they move back to New Jersey and just when they finally get settled in, they find a girl washed up on the beach. Who is she, and what does any of this have to do with missing Pop Star, Hannah Montana?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. All I know is that I'm Burnin' Up for The Jonas Brothers, Baybeh.

**Quote of the Day: **"Look man, right now, you're the bad-boy to the press, and the label has a problem with that. Which means _we _have a problem with that" – Nick Jonas (as Nate)

* * *

**Review Replies:**

Razor Burn and Anger Management: That's my kind of attitude! jk, Thank you

Charmed-n-Jonas Bro-luvr: No, yeah, it was an accident, I'm sorry I didn't make it more clear.

grapejuicehigh: Thank you, and I'll try to update sooner next time!

reviewer56: Okay, so it's not _soon_, but it's an update.

Moosecoo9: Well, they're more than good, they're Grrrreat! And since I wrote that chapter, I can't help but wonder what those Frosted Flakes do to Nick's diabetes, hmm…

Joe and Kevin Jonas fan: Well, at least I'm not alone! ) Aww, thanks! A puppy?! I LUVS puppies!

sandy2x400: Thanks for the support. Oh! Loved the Burnin' Up video! It was so funny!

iNeViTaBlEjObRoLoVeR: Aww, thank you. You know, everyone's been so supportive of me, it's so awesome!

briOTHfan07: Thank you! Oh, yeah, Nick in that jacket, talk about swoonage!

JoBrosLover91: If it makes you feel better, I miss 'Call Me' and 'Move Over Mandy, Miley Has Arrived,' too

MAYNIAC: Lol, yeah, it was supposed to be funny, )

BoredHpfan: Thanks and I'll try!

* * *

**Chapter 3:** At The Bottom Of The Ocean

After falling, Joe's hand immediately went to cover his nose, which was in a great deal of pain. He was certain that it was broken.

The girl had reflexively hit him.

The brunette's eye were wide, and she quickly apologized

"Oh my gosh! I am _so _sorry!" The girl said with a slight, but noticeable southern accent, "Here let me help you"

The girl tried to get up to help Joe, but when she tried, she almost immediately fell over, crippled by a wave of pain that went through her small body.

Kevin, who had been watching the scene in disbelief, rushed over to the girl

"Are you okay?" The eldest Jonas Brother asked

"Yeah, I'm fine" The brunette said, even thought Kevin could tell she was in pain

"Hey!" Joe exclaimed when Kevin went over to the girl, who was a total stranger instead of him, "What about me!?"

Kevin rolled his eyes and ignored him

"What's your name," Kevin asked the girl

"It's…" The girl started, but trailed off

"Yeah, what is it?" Joe asked, trying to figure out if his nose was broken or not, "And why'd you hit me?"

"Joe!" Kevin scolded

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you," The girl said quietly, looking at neither Joe nor Kevin.

And then it hit Kevin

"D-do you _know _your name?"

"No," The girl said, covering her face with her hands as she started to cry, "I don't even remember my own name"

As the girl started to sob, Joe and Kevin couldn't help but feel sorry for her

* * *

Lilly paced the porch area in front of the Stewart home as she waited for Oliver. When Miley hadn't turned up for the first day of school, her two best friends decided to meet at her house and find out what was going on.

And Oliver was late.

When Oliver eventually came, Lilly freaked out on him

"Where were you?!" Lilly asked angrily

"Whoa, calm down, Lilly!" Oliver said, backing up a little, "I had to walk Joanie home!"

"Oh, she can walk herself home, she's a big girl!" Lilly snapped

"Lilly!"

"I'm sorry," Lilly conceded, "It's just that our best friend is missing and you don't care!"

Lilly started to break down into tears

"I _do _care, Lil'," Oliver said, putting an arm around the blonde's shoulder, "but Miley is an international pop star with a bunch of ways to get out of town. I'm sure James convinced her to go to Rome in stead of school"

Oliver hugged Lilly

"But she _always_ calls!" Lilly sobbed into Oliver's chest, "She _always _tells me! _Always! _Something's wrong, Oliver! Something is _very _wrong!"

"She'll be fine," Oliver said, hugging Lilly tighter, "I'm sure of it."

Oliver wasn't sure of it at all, though. In fact, he was very, very worried, but Lilly needed him to be strong.

_Miley_ needed him to be strong.

* * *

There was an awkward silence in Kevin Jonas' car as it headed to the nearest hospital.

Kevin was in the driver's seat, Joe was riding shotgun, and the girl from the beach sat in the back, staring at down at her lap.

Kevin looked at her through rear-view mirror.

She looked so lost, so small.

Kevin couldn't imagine what it would be like to not know who he was, to not even remember his own name. He had no idea what was running though the poor girl's head. What could she be thinking of?

Kevin turned his eyes back to then road. Maybe the doctors at the hospital would know what to do.

Maybe they could help her remember.

The trio eventually reached the hospital, and when they did Kevin went to go open the door for the girl, but she refused his help, saying, "Y'all, are bein' really nice to me, and I know I'm hurt, but think I can open a car door." She opened the door and got out, but when she tried to walk, she almost fell, "However I might need some help walkin'"

Kevin nodded and gave the girl his arm to hold on to and steady herself with.

As they walked towards the entrance of the hospital, the brunette asked, "Why _are_ you guys so nice to me?"

"Because, it's the right thing to do" Kevin and Joe said at practically the same time

The girl couldn't believe they were helping her like this. She was a total stranger who didn't even remember her own name, but they where helping her.

Was she a total stranger, though? The two brothers seem awfully familiar, as if she had known them.

But if she _did_ know them, why didn't they know her?

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, I know I didn't really update quickly, but I'm just trying to get back in the swing of things

**PS:** This is totally random, but I watched 'Thunderbirds' on Disney Channel the other day and really liked it. And I felt you guys _totally _needed to know that

**PPS:** I also liked the 'Thunderbirds Are Go' song that Busted did for the movie.

**PPPS:** That song it totally stuck in my head now

**End Quote:** "Actually, I don't really have a problem with that" – Kevin Jonas (as Jason)


End file.
